


Idiot Boyfriends

by tinysweetscat



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Iwaizumi and Kasamatsu are cousins, Jealous Kise Ryouta, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Oikawa and Kise interrupt a family reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysweetscat/pseuds/tinysweetscat
Summary: Oikawa and Kise interrupt Iwaizumi and Kasamatsu's family reunion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny thing I randomly wrote after reading something similar here on Ao3.

It had shocked both Iwaizumi and Kasamatsu as they sat there talking when their respective boyfriends burst in on them.

“Iwa-chan! What the hell are you doing?! Did you really cancel our alien movie marathon to go on a date with this guy who’s not even good-looking?! How dare you cheat on me!!!” Oikawa screeched.

“Kasamatsu-senpai! You promised me that you wouldn't ever leave me! You refused a date with me to go out with THIS guy??!! He's nowhere as pretty as me! How could you cheat on me?” Kise burst into tears.

Then the two of them looked at each other, glaring holes into each other's skulls. “How dare you say that my boyfriend is ugly?” They yelled in unison.

Kasamatsu and Iwaizumi just looked at each other, both of them getting a headache. But when they caught each other's eye, they started laughing. Oikawa and Kise turned their glares on their respective boyfriends, causing the two to laugh even harder. 

“Guess our boyfriends are pretty alike, don't you think, Yukio?” Iwaizumi managed to get out. Kasamatsu grinned at him. “Well, Hajime, it seems like they match just like we do.” They both started laughing again. This was the last thing they could've expected but it was so typical of Oikawa and Kise that they couldn't help but be amused.

Oikawa and Kise looked at each other confusedly before sitting next to their boyfriends. “Iwa-chan, what's going on?” “Kasamatsu-senpai, how could you just leave me in the dark?”

Kasamatsu and Iwaizumi smiled fondly at their boyfriends. “We're cousins, you idiot.” Kasamatsu told his blonde, punching his arm. Iwaizumi hit the back of Oikawa’s head. “Oi, Kawa, don't you remember meeting Yukio when we were younger?”

Oikawa and Kise looked abashed at their own stupidity. Oikawa could now remember the name and face of Iwa-chan’s cousin and Kise was suddenly reminded of how his senpai had told him he had come across his family recently in the city though they hadn't seen each other for some time.

“They're not that bad, are they?” Kasamatsu turned, speaking to his cousin. Iwaizumi sighed and shook his head, “Even if they were, there's nothing we can do about it because we're very much in love with them.” "What a pity." Kasamatsu grinned, and Iwaizumi smiled back. Oikawa and Kise were dumbfounded by the obvious affection in their voices and how happy they looked.

 

The rest of Iwaizumi's and Kasamatsu's reunion was turned more into a double date by the arrival of their boyfriends and the four of them ended up staying late in the cafe, talking about everything and nothing, making good memories and plans to meet again sometime.

 

BONUS:

“How did you even find us?” Iwaizumi and Kasamatsu asked as they talked to their boyfriends later that day.

“Makki and Mattsun told me.” Oikawa pouted, making Iwaizumi sigh and think about his so-called ‘friends’ who needed a talking to.

  
“I was able to get it out of Hayakawa-san though it took some time to understand what he was saying.” Kise explained cheerfully, causing Kasamatsu to want to kick him while he thought  about how he needed to teach Hayakawa to keep his mouth shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my Tumblr main @tinysweetscat or my writing blog @kittycute40writes!


End file.
